A Happy Beginning
by Kristen3
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON SIX FINALE! With the final battle won, Rumple has trouble thinking of himself as a hero. Can Belle help him see that this is the start of a whole new story? Fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Ever since the season finale, I've been having feels over everything. Because I am a Rumbeller from day one, I felt the need to expand their scene with the "reset" Gideon. Please do review! :)

"I'm sorry, Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said, walking over to her. "I failed. I tried to do the right thing, to stop Gideon, but it didn't work."

Even though her husband was a well-known liar and manipulator, she knew this was the truth. He really had tried to do the right thing. She had always known he had the ability to choose love, if only he dared to try. She put her arms around him. "It's all right," she whispered. "At least you tried. We haven't lost yet. Emma is the Savior. It's up to her to undo this."

Rumple nodded, pulling out of the embrace. Emma was born to break the Dark Curse, and she'd done much more since then. But now, the fate of their son rested on her shoulders. Could he really have overcome his darkness, only to fail in the end? It was all too much to think about. Luckily, Belle sensed that this wasn't a moment for words. All she could do was hold his hands, and remind him that she wasn't going anywhere.

But the silence in Storybrooke's underground mine was suddenly broken. From somewhere behind Belle, they could hear the sound of an infant crying. They both turned, and there lay a baby. Gideon. "How can this be?" Rumple asked. "Emma's magic couldn't have done this, could it?"

Belle picked up the baby, turning back to her husband. "It was you. You saved Gideon after all. You're a hero!"

"No, I'm not, Belle. I've been a villain for far too long. The things I've done…."

"You weren't always a villain, Rumple. Once, you were a Savior. I always knew there was good in you. You just needed to see it yourself."

For a moment, Rumple wanted to deny what she was saying. It was something she'd been saying for years, but he had never really listened. But he turned around, looking at the spot where the Dark One had appeared. Even when his evil half tried to tempt him with ultimate power, he had rejected it. The very power he'd craved for centuries was at his fingertips, but he'd chosen love instead. "Perhaps you're right, Belle. The darkness tried to tempt me, but I resisted. I just couldn't give in, not when your life and Gideon's were at stake. Not to mention the fate of this whole town."

"I always knew you had it in you," Belle said. "And now you've proven it. And now we have a fresh start." She looked at the baby in her arms. "You can be the father you were never able to be to Baelfire. We can raise Gideon to be a good man, just like I wanted to."

"Baelfire…." Rumple said, thinking of the son he had lost. In his mind, he could still see the boy disappearing into a portal, leaving the Enchanted Forest. It was enough to break his heart all over again.

"It's OK," Belle said. "I know you have regrets. But you can't waste time on the past. What's important now is the present, and the future."

"You're right, Belle. I'm going to give my son everything I can….but most importantly, I'm going to make sure he has a father."

Belle smiled. For once, she had hope. This time, she knew Rumple would keep his promises. "We should celebrate," she said.

"Celebrate? How?" Rumple asked, looking around. These mines were hardly a place of happiness.

"Granny's," she answered. "Since the battle is over, I bet everyone's there now."

"Are you sure we should go there?" Rumple asked. "I'm usually not exactly welcomed by Emma and her family."

"Of course we should," Belle said. She couldn't help rolling her eyes. "You helped save Storybrooke. I know you don't want to believe this, but you're a hero now."

"All right," Rumple said, reluctantly agreeing. He waved his hand, and they were instantly transported to the heart of the town, just outside the diner.

"Everyone's inside," Belle said, looking in the window. They were clearly having the time of their lives. She tried to take a step, but was quickly reminded of her injured leg.

Rumple saw her stumble. "Leave it to me." One more hand motion, and Belle was good as new. She began walking toward the door, eager to join the celebration.

"Belle, wait." Rumple stopped her just before she went into the diner. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean, he did nearly destroy the town." He looked down at the baby. It was hard to believe he'd been a grown man just moments ago.

"I don't think anyone's thinking about that right now," Belle said, once again looking inside. Regina was laughing at something Zelena had said. The love between them was unbelievable, considering the relationship they'd had over the past few years.

Rumpelstiltskin knew Belle wanted to join the festivities, and she wanted him to go as well. But, after spending so many centuries focused on evil, this was all new to him.

"Come on, let's go meet your new family," Belle whispered to the baby. After everything the Black Fairy had put them through, she hadn't believed a moment like this could be possible. But, in the world of fairy tales, there really was no such thing as "impossible."

Rumple watched his wife. It was obvious that no one had ever loved a baby the way she did Gideon. But why shouldn't she? Once upon a time, she was able to love a beast. And now, that love had given Rumpelstiltskin the one thing he thought he'd never have: a happy ending. _No_ , he thought, remembering Gideon, _a happy beginning_.

 **The End**


End file.
